La Vie En Noire
by EddyxMarvoloxRiddle
Summary: Usually, I use my cancerous sticks, American ones, to relieve my stress, and listen to my old records, or I go to my favorite place in the world, my bed, in my specially reserved room, in my favorite motel, with my two favorite women in the whole world. Rated for Language! Violence! Gore! Suggestive Themes! Badass!Spy!Badmouth!Harry OT3 HHrD
1. Chapter 1

**New Idea, I really have no idea why I made it in first person, seeing as this might be mostly told in third person if I do decide to expand on it...which I probably will. The Pairing is pretty straight forward in this chapter. OT3, no more, no less.**

**WARNINGS: Gore, violence, mentions of sex, sex themes, suggestive themes, language(lots of it). Most Harry Potter characters are in it, as well as OCs. There is no magic in the sense that we recognize it. I will expand upon that on a spin-off of this thing which will really be a dictionary at best. It will be sci-fi, fantasy, crime, probably intergalactic space travel later on, hi-tech world(sort of, I mean, they won't be using blasters or lasers, but computers, phones, vehicles will be hi-tech, many mre ideas to come) No like? No read. It's that simple.**

**Badass!Spy!Harry**

**Ages:**

**Harry-23**

**Hermione-24**

**Daphne-23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**La Vie En Noire**

Ever since I started this profession, the stress has been getting to me with every year I age. Usually, I use my cancerous sticks, American ones, to relieve my stress, and listen to my old records, or I go to my favorite place in the world, my bed, in my specially reserved room, in my favorite motel, with my two favorite women in the whole world. However, lately, I've not had much choice, nor freedom as to how I want to do things. Not because I don't have the choice to….ok, yeah, that's bullshit, I really have no choice. Then again, I have been stuck tied to this chair for a while now. Only companions I get are the rats or any guard that comes in and tries to interrogate me. I simply spit on those.

I sigh and lean back lazily as I look up at the moonlight, wondering, how the fuck did I get into this life again? All the gun fights, chases, espionage, sabotage, politics. Man, I really was a stupid kid. I should've chosen that second choice way back when instead of the first one. Seriously, wha the fuck was I thinking? Oh well…dear ol' dad wasn't that hard on me I suppose. It's thanks to him that I get paid very well by my bosses. Heh. Wonder what that old bastard's up to at the moment. Probably fucking his favorite brothels in Amsterdam while I'm rotting away here in Singapore going on a lead to one of my agency's cases of trafficking. Fucking old man, hate him at times. Nah, I really don't, I mean, he did give me my first present ever, and Sasha is still with me to this day, though we are separated at the moment.

I wonder when these fuckers will realize that I speak their language? Hopefully they aren't that smart. Then again, they are using shitty 1920s American mobster torture and interrogation techniques. I've been through worse during my training with daddy. Fucker is the reason why I got most of the scars on my body in the first fucking place. Oh boy I cannot wait til the next batch comes in…maybe I could use a fucking hostage till I get Sasha back.

Now, what was I whining about? Oh yeah, stress. Shit I wish Ivy was here. That bitch is perhaps the greatest partner I've ever had. Great head too. I sigh wistfully and begin to think back to my sexual experiences…until I hear a voice in my head, one that makes my eyes twitch profusely. A voice that is coated in a thick Russian accent.

_"Dat's my boi!"_

Fuck you dad. When I get out of here, I'm heading straight to Amsterdam, and I'm blowing a fucking hole in your head, maybe I'll get promoted by Snape. The greasy bastard hates you enough as is, hates me too, cuz of you. Fucking Dumbledore lets him get away with it, saying it's his way of bonding. My ass.

Maybe if I present that bastard the head of the fucker whose balls he's been wanting to suck for a long time he'll finally leave me the fuck alone during work hours. He's a fucking pain on field missions when I gotta partner with him. Bastard uses seniority cards left and right. I've had to pull his ass out of the fire quite a few times cuz of that.

Yeah, Christmas is coming up, maybe I'll be nice to him this year and get him his "arch nemesis'" head wrapped up for Christmas.

I soon hear footsteps approaching, and I can't help but grin, my arms behind the chair that I was tied to are finally loose. I grin ferally at the fuckers that are about to come in and begin to focus on my MAGIC in order to bullet proof my ass, and enhance my fucking senses some. I'll be needing that shit soon. Hearing the door creak open like a crappy under budgeted horror movie brings a smile to my face. And I can't help but grin a shit eating grin, showing my sharpened canines and I utter in Russian.

"Pust' nachnutsya igry, ublyudki."

**_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_**

_Throughout my life, I had always known what I was going to be when I grew up. Though my life was indeed filled with challenges to begin with, I never gave up, in fact, I persevered and I achieved what not many would ever hope to. As a child, I never got to know my mum or dad, but who cares? At the very least I had managed to stay with family…or at least, that's what they would be labeled as on paper. They were anything but family towards me. The only one related to me by blood was none other than my aunt, and perhaps the main source of verbal abuse I've ever had to endure in my life. Why am I saying this? Because it's true. She hated my mother—her sister, everything about her. Having my mother's eyes didn't help relieve the hate much at all._

_However, there's always a silver lining in everything. Mine? Well, it began at the time I was five or six years old. What happened? My uncle's firm at a drill company called Grunning's had struck a major profit, my uncle had even become one of the top partners within the firm. However, as everything in life, politics was involved. Bah! Politics, how I hate that field so much, yet I somehow got sucked into it all, but more of that later. You see, after the party, my uncle and his family had come back home, the house was spotless just as they had ordered me to do at the time. That was perhaps the first time I ever received a compliment from the man._

_I believe the words were; Boy! It better stay this spotless!_

_How's that a compliment? Well, he called me "boy" rather than "freak" like they had become accustomed to doing so. Right, the life changing moment I had. Well, it actually started a week after my uncle had been made Vice president and partner at Grunning's. Someone from within the workplace clearly did not like the power my uncle was gaining, so what do they do? Hire a contract killer, what else? Not just anyone however, they hired Dmitri Ivanov. _

_It had bee a long and excruciating day at school. My cousin and his gang of friends had decided to play a little bit of "Freak Hunting." When he heard, my uncle was very proud, and he showed it by boisterously applauding my fat arse cousin while driving us home. Stopping by my aunt's work place, we picked her up and then my uncle went back on the road. It was then that I had noticed something from the side view mirror on my aunt's side. It was a motorcycle, black, and the person riding it was wearing all black as well. I had looked outside and it was already dark. We lived in the suburbs; therefore there wasn't much traffic on the road. It was halfway through the way that I noticed out of the corner of my eye the motorbike rider take out something from a holster—a gun, quickly I ducked as inconspicuously as I could, not wanting to attract attention to my person._

_Soon, I felt it, the back tires were popped, and my uncle's yell of surprise as well as my aunt's howl and cousin's cry were the least of my worries. I kept myself ducked, wanting to survive. Needing to survive. My uncle lost control of the car and it flipped off the road once, landing on its wheels, before hitting a tree. My cousin, who had insisted on NOT wearing a seatbelt had flown out the window and was now plastered on the tree in front of us. My aunt's hysterical screaming and howling could be heard throughout the area. My uncle himself was grunting in pain and trying to comfort his distraught wife._

_Soon, I heard a skid, I knew who it was, what it was. I closed my eyes tightly, however I soon opened them once I heard thunder boom. Soon, the rain was heard as well as the footsteps that had quieted my uncle and aunts yelling. I looked over at my uncle's side and there was the man, pointing the barrel of a gun directly at my uncle's forehead. The man had taken off his helmet, and I saw his face. Chiseled cheek bones, smooth, tanned skin, blonde hair, and golden eyes—eyes of a hawk. The man uttered something in Russian, before he grabbed the scruff on my uncle's shirt and dragged him outside of the car, my aunt was screaming yet again, and she'd have ran away had the man not shot her directly through her calves the moment she left the car._

_Here I was, a six year old child, who was clearly going to die along with my most hated people in the world. I sighed and accepted it as I looked at the man make my uncle crumble on his knees, before lifting his head with his gloved hand grabbing a fistful of his hair and making my walrus of an uncle look directly into his eye as he pulled the trigger with the barrel right on my uncle's forehead. He then moved onto my aunt and dragged her crying form by her hair and repeated the process on her. By the time he'd finished however, I was already outside, looking up at him blankly. He seemed a bit startled at my expression it seemed._

_"Vhy are you not sad that I haff killed yer family?" his thick Russian accent washed over me as I kept my emerald orbs on his own golden ones._

_"I hated them to begin with, and they hated me."_

_The rain was pouring down hard by now, making puddles that soon became tinted with the reddish tint of blood, I had kept my gaze on his eyes, before I lost my nerve and soon tore my gaze away and looked at the puddles forming. _

**_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche _**

**_Voila le portrait, sans retouche, de l'homme auquel j'appartiens _**

_He laughed. I heard it, and I looked up startled. He had his eyes covered by his hand but I saw the smile of his. He then ran a hand through his wet hair and looked down at me. I did not know what he was thinking nor did I want to know…at least I thought so. The man then began to drag all three bodies away, deeper into the woods, and I merely looked on, interested, but I did not do anything, the man hadn't told me if I could or not. _

_He beckoned me over to him, and I did as ordered. The man had a gun after all. Once I was directly in front of him, the man squatted down and looked at me directly in my eyes, his gaze a calculative one. His eyes flashed in surprise for a quick moment, before his lips twitched a bit, before they soon became a shit eating grin. He reared his head back and gave a loud boisterous laugh that was heard through the sound of the pouring rain and the booming thunder. _

_I soon felt something on my head, and looking up with my eyes, I saw that it was his hand. He ruffled my hair, looking into my eyes while grinning at me and I couldn't help but give into my childish instinct that overtook my survival need by a long shot and I slapped his arm away and huffed childishly. It was only after that, that I realized what I had done and I froze in place, before slowly meeting his gaze yet again, and he was looking at me with a quivering smile on his face. I glowered at him, my face heating up, and that apparently caused the man to laugh even harder._

_"It's not that bloody funny!"_

**_Quand il me prend dans ses bras _**

_I huffed in annoyance and turned away from him. The next thing I know, I'm slowly rising to the air. I yelped in surprise when my face meets something hard. The man's chest. I look up cautiously and inquiringly as well. The man's eyes glint in amusement at me and he grins, before he opened his mouth and begins to speak yet again in that thick Russian accent._

_"I like ya kid. You are…interesting. Tell you vhat…come viz me and I vill make it vorth yer vhile."_

_I tilted my head and looked at the man yet again; he was an expert at hiding his emotions, that much was clear. I usually could tell someone's intentions, yet with this man I could read nothing at all. His smile seemed genuine, as did his eyes in general. Still, I narrowed my eyes, and scrunched my nose, holding the man under my scrutinizing gaze, before a thought as to how I could test him came to mind. I then opened my mouth and in a very sarcastic drawl retorted._

_"Not like I've much of a bloody choice, eh?"_

_He looked at me confusedly, tilting his head like a child! Before a spark of comprehension came onto his face. The man grinned at me, showing surprisingly sharp canines, before he ruffled my hair and set me down on the ground before his person, squatting down in before me, his hands on my shoulders, engulfing them. _

_"Nyet my little friend, you haff choice. Either come vith me, or I kill you as vell, I cannot leave loose ends after all. Not good for business."_

_Not much of a choice now Harry. Really, I either go with him, or I die. I shrug, already knowing what I have to choose. After all, I may be six, but I'm not stupid. _

_"Alright, I go with you then."_

**_Il me parle tout bas_**

_The man grins and lifts me up again, taking me with him to his motorcycle. Strapping me on the seat in front of him, he turns it on and begins to drive off. During the drive, I begin to hear the man utter soft words in Russian, from the sound of it, then again, with his English accent it wouldn't surprise me if it was in Russian. He even ruffles my hair a bit while speaking._

_"Ne bespokoytes__ʹ__ malysh, so mnoy vokrug, ty sobirayesh__ʹ__sya poyti daleko__."_

_My eyes slowly begin to close during the long ride to wherever the fuck god knows._

_"Ved__ʹ__ chto ty yego rebenkom, i so mnoy uchit__ʹ__ vas? Nikto ne budet shansa__."_

**_Je vois la vie en Noire_**

_And my world fades to black._

The door is opened from the other side, and in comes one of the most burly and tallest fuckers these guys have. Now, I have no idea what his name is as I can't really understand their language that well, just what they were arguing about earlier on about MAGIC drugs and whatnot. I decided to call him "Tiny." Why? Why the fuck not? The dude's all brawn, probably on a fucking roid rage and shit. He also seems like a stereotypical "Tiny." Y'know, those from mafia movies and shit that are the muscle and look all mad? Then again, if my dick was smaller than a fucking American penny, I'd be pretty fucking pissed off at the world as well…actually, I'd probably have killed myself long ago.

Tiny comes up to me along with the others, this time they bring injections, with my now enhanced eyesight, I managed to look at the labels clearly. Veritaserum. Shit. I cannot let them inject that shit in my system. Cautiously I fiddle around with my tongue against my upper right back molar, looking for something. Finding it, I wait for Tiny to come closer. You see, what I got in my mouth isn't a suicide pill, but rather an acidic compound within a capsule, it's keyed in to my MAGIC therefore it ain't gonna do shit to me, however to Tiny? It's gonna fuck him up.

As he gets closer to me, I look at his waist, and my eyes narrow in cold fury. There upon his hip is a holster, not just any holster, MY holster. The fucker has Sasha! Oh Tiny, oh Tiny, Tiny, Tiny. I was going to go easy on you, but now I'm going to fucking kill you, motherfucker. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, touches Sasha besides me and lives to tell about it…except my old fucker of a dad, but he doesn't count since he gave me her. Tiny steps closer to me, and already I see the scenario playing in my mind. The moment he leans down to pick me up, I am obscured from view by the other fuckers in the room. I immediately crack the capsule in my mouth and spit it at Tiny's eyes, before I bring my arms up with the rope in them and tie the damn thing around the man's neck and flip over him, strangling him.

The moment they hear the man's screams of pain, they drop whatever they were holding and their hands go for their holster. Seeing this, I immediately turn my body around, making Tiny my shield the moment they start firing, my hand moves towards the holster at Tiny's hip and Sasha comes flying at me. The moment I hear the shots stop I release tiny, turn around and shoot straight through the fuckers' heads with extreme precision, blowing their fucking brains out, literally, I see bits of their brains and gore. Sometimes I fascinate myself. Quickly, I run up to them and search them, finding what I needed; an ID, a badge, and I steal their guns and holsters, might as well use their shit guns and save my Sasha for last.

I take off one of the man's clothes, he seemed about my size. Putting on his shirt and pants, I also steal his shoes and I take a lab coat from one of the dead "scientists" in order to hide my weapons on me, finally I shoot off the thumb off one of the fuckers and take it with me. As another precaution I take one of their eyes as well. I know, it's sick, but it's what I gotta do at the moment with low-tech equipments…i.e.: my fucking hands. I then begin to make my leave, looking around I see a fucking camera at the end of the corridor.

I press myself against the wall and once it turns my way, I jump right underneath it, and if my luck wasn't just fucking horrible enough, right there at that passage, there were five other fuckers playing poker. All looked up at me, and I looked at them.

Before they could do anything they were already dead. I discarded the guns and took the ones from their bodies and began running again. If the fucking bookworm back at HQ was correct about the fucking schematics of this place, and the bitch usually was, the files should be on the third floor corridor. Problem was of course, not even she could predict how many guards that fucking Wong Gao had in his fucking villa. I moved about quietly as I could, and so far, I had not attracted attention to myself, not had I seen any cameras or guards.

Finding an elevator, I went for it, dove right in. My luck must be really shitty today, there was another Tiny in the fucking thing. Immediately his hand went for his holster, but I kicked at it, he blocked. I raised an eyebrow at that, and threw a punch, he parried and kicked me in my chest, slamming me against the wall. Fuck that hurt! I grit my teeth and in what little space I managed to make for myself, I jump wrap my arms around the fuckers head and chop the base of his neck, paralyzing him. I then set him down and take his radio and clips as well, I may need ammo later on after all, can't keep changing guns on the fly. I set him down with his neck in between the doors and elevator, and I then open the elevator's roof and jump out of it. I begin blimcing up on the wires, and halfway up, I still manage to see the fucker's face, I shoot at the wires, cutting them and the elevator goes down fast, Tiny II's head is probably all that's left on that floor.

I finally see the label for the third floor. I grab onto the ledge and pull myself up, immediately I dive and roll towards the side, before pressing myself up against the wall and I take out my extremely polished, well refined, and silenced Beretta 92fs inox, Sasha, and use her as a mirror in order to see around the corner. There're two fuckers there. I grit my teeth in annoyance and take the silencer off Sasha and use MAGIC in order to shrink the particles of the silencer to fit one of the standard and shitty 9mm pocket pistols these fuckers had.

I then rolled over to the other side in order to get a clearer shot. While kneeling down, I took aim with my right eye at the two fuckers. I just needed them to keep walking. Just keep walking…..and there! Pulling the trigger, the shot was silenced, and the two fuckers were dead with one MAGICally charged bullet. Looking down at the pistol I find it practically destroyed. I grunt and take the silencer off it and throw the shit away before walking silently towards the door that was guarded.

I muttered to myself while getting closer, "You'd think these dumbasses would have more guards in an important place like this."

Facing the door, I find that I was right in my assumption a few moments back in the interrogation room. Taking the eye from my coat's pocket I show it to the scanner before doing the same with the thumb scanner. However, what happens next, I was not prepared for.

[VOICE REGONITION PLEASE!]

"…well, fuck."

[VOICE NOT RECOGNIZED! NOT RECOGNIZED! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDER AT LAB 3-23A!]

"Shit!" I shot the alarm and I shot the scanner system, causing sparks to fly, before I pressed my palm against the door and began to concentrate on the fucking molecular system of my body, regardless of that annoying ass alarm sound. Soon I felt my hand begin to vibrate through the door, and soon after that, I was in. Immediately, I set off through the room, and began using MAGIC in order to lift tables and chairs against the door, barricading myself in. That should give me a good twenty minutes or so.

I grabbed the radio from my pocket that I'd stolen earlier and began to take it apart bit by bit and hacked onto the frequency I needed. Before I finished a though popped into my mind. Snape was gonna bitch at me more for hacking into our agency's frequency…and the bookworm will be right there besides him bitching and whining, as well as interrogating the shit out of me as to how I did it. Shit. I rubbed my scruffy stubble and then rubbed my sweaty and grime covered face before I began speaking.

"This is WIZARD-125 requesting bookworm bitch's assistance! I repeat, this is WIZAR—"

**[Yes! Yes! I heard you the first bloody time! What is it you need 125?]**

"I'm in the lab, just like the schematics said. I need you to tell me what the fuck I gotta do again!"

**[Must you swear every time?]**

"Are we really going to do this now? Do you not hear the fucking alarm on my end? I only got about 10 minutes or less…and counting before those fuckers tear through my shitty ass barricade!"

**[How much MAGIC do you have stored up?]**

"My reserves are low. I only have enough to enhance passive abilities, and maybe one jump, not much else."

**[Copy that. I'm already tracing this call, a chopper will be waiting you at th—]**

"It better be Ivy flying that damn thing," I muttered to myself, unfortunately, she heard it.

**[Honestly! Men! Yes, Ivy will be piloting it, now as I was saying, she'll be waiting for you at the southern most part of the villa, she had an assignment in Malaysia, same as yours, different target. Now, look for the main monitor. Have you found it?]**

"Yeah, what now?"

**[Alright, the drive should be on the rightmost middle port, take it out and destroy everything else, set everything on fire. According to my schematics, there should be a window on the right side of the room, once you're done, jump through it, then apparate once you get Daphne's signature.]**

"Got it! 125 out." I smashed the radio, and did as was told, however, I inserted my own drive in and began copying all filed that Wong might have about his earliest escapade and affairs during his time as governor. I then heard the door begin to crack, looking back I cursed, the fuckers were almost through. I grabbed the drive and began shooting at everything in the room, I grabbed wires that were sparking and threw them at papers. I began short circuiting everything else and once I saw it begin to go aflame I ran at the wall and took three steps before grabbing onto the ledge of the window and began pulling myself up out of it.

The door slammed open and Wong's people came in shooting at everything. The fuckers actually got me good, I grunted in pain but I refused to let go, I pulled myself up mustering all the strength I could. The fuckers had actually pierced my fucking lung. I needed to apparate to Ivy, and fucking quick. Once halfway out the window, I allowed myself to drop onto the ground and rolled in order to not get too hurt. I stood up and began to focus, however, I soon heard rustlings and footsteps, looking over to both sides, I see guards with rifles, guns, any type of firearm really, I grit my teeth and took off running into the woods.

I shot back at the fuckers, managing to kill a few of them, before having to switch guns rapidly after I finished firing them. I noticed one of the more equipped bastards had a shrapnel grenade, I took out Sasha and aimed at it when he made to throw it, pulling the trigger the bullet hit the grenade and with that I killed or injured a good five or ten of those fuckers. Finally I managed to respite for a while, still feeling people closing in on me. However, before I became too surrounded I finally got a hold of Ivy's signature and jumped to her.

Appearing from the ripple in the air before Ivy, I collapsed on her waiting arms, "What took you so long, Kaiser?"

I grunted in pain and wheezed out, "Fuck you! I got complications with my shit, the fuckers actually knew it was me. They caught me somehow."

"You think it was Riddle?"

I grit my teeth, blood coming out of the corners of my mouth, I turned my head and spat to the side, "It wouldn't fucking surprise me, however I doubt it. I bet it was Malfoy, we gotta go, I'm feeling a good fifty MAGICally charged fuckers heading our way, I say you put the chopper on auto pilot and jump our asses to Germany, you got enough reserves for a big international jump, plus what little I manage to let you borrow. Fuckers got my lung, bullet's moving closer to the heart as we speak."

"Shit! Fuck, alright Kaiser!" She set me down gently before doing as instructed and then she grabbed me again, I slumped into her arms, and my hands decided to get frisky and squeeze her tight, plump, perky ass.

I grinned as she gasped, and couldn't help but comment, "Miss me?"

Her nipples were already erect from what I was feeling, and her breathing was hard as well as warm, and it brushed against my neck and ears, before she whispered, "More than you fucking know. Now hang the fuck on."

I grinned cheekily at that and squeezed her arse tighter, causing her to moan, "Like that?"

"Yeah. Like that."

With that, we were gone in a loud whooshing sound. Next thing I know, we're in Berlin HQ. I'm already being fussed about by the healers, but I simply waved them away, until Ivy detained me and allowed them to take me away on a stretcher. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at her triumphant smirk at me, and I simply wiggled my fingers and smirked back at her. My smirk widened when I saw her face redden. My job was done…for now. I bet Snape will chew my ass out later…actually, never mind I already see him coming straight at me.

The greasy bat creature of the night! The terrifying flightless mammal! Severus Tobias Snape! My fucking boss…or one of them. I sighed in annoyance as he opened his mouth. However, a miracle happened, before any sound could come out, my own personal healer came in, Madam Pomphrey, the head healer within the Order. She shooed him away, extremely annoyed and mad at him for even thinking of berating me, however. I always loved seeing Snape turn that red from embarrassment. I grinned to myself, however it soon fell off my face once I saw her ire turn on to me.

"Honestly Master Kaiser! Always the same thing, dearie, always! I should just clone and army of myself in order to keep you from dying!"

And she was off. I curse my horrid luck at times. She began charging her MAGIC onto her palms, causing the bullet to shoot out of my body through the entry wound, causing me to moan in pain a little. However, she then used her MAGIC to heal my regenerative factor as well as heal up any other grazes and bruises I had managed to get while on my case. The doors swooshed open, and in came one of my least favorite people, bookworm bitch. I rolled my eyes at her as she was already there besides me. I lied, I love her. She's one of my most favorite people in the world, really. However, she's way too…bitchy. Hence the nickname, at times.

She joins Madam Pomphrey in scolding me, before she throws herself onto me bawling her eyes out. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling, before I wrap my arms around her, pulling her tight against me, my fingers run through her hair, her bushy chocolate brown hair, "Don't worry love. I'm alright. Ivy managed to get us out in time."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. The doors opened yet again, revealing none other than Poison Ivy, my only other partner in the world. I grinned at her, and raised an eyebrow expectantly, while opening my other arm, allowing her entrance into the group hug. She was soon huddled with us both, comforting our loving bookworm; Sophia.

Madam Pomphrey then returned and smiled at the sight gently, before she softly spoke, "You're all good to go 125."

I nodded up at her, and she left. I then turned my attention to the two most beautiful women in the world, "Heard that girls? I can get scolded by Snape now."

Sophia gave a watery smile, and Ivy smirked at me, before they helped me up, and I then began to walk, with them on either of my sides, supporting me all the way to the Council Room. Once there, I nodded at them, and they nodded back, squeezing my hands, before letting go and walking in one by one, as professional as we could. There was Snape, surrounded by panels that showed the pictures of the Order's higher ranking people, Snape himself would have been in one of those panels had he remained in England, but as my boss, he has the responsibility to get my report in person. I couldn't help but grin ferally at Snape, knowing that it'd come back and bite me in the ass later, but it was worth the man's scowl.

Surrounding the room were none other than Madeye, Flamel, Bones, Black, The Headmaster, and Ivanov…Ivanov?!

"Old man?!"

Dad laughed loudly from his TV panel at me, "Aye son, I see zat you haff taken two fine beauties for youself. Dat's my boi!"

"When I find you, I will use Sasha to blow a fucking hole through your goddamn head!"

"Sure you vill!" He laughed again, and my eye began twitching, while the two women next to me were scarlet.

"Yes, yes, as fun as this interaction is…we do have important matters to discuss," drawled Snape, rolling his eyes at our display of…love?

Black, from his panel, barked out his laughter, "My, my pup! James would've been so proud of you!"

Ivanov grinned, "Indeed he vould haff, though Lily might haff…castrated you."

I twitched at that. It wasn't long before both men and the Headmaster himself were getting lost in a conversation about how me having two bed partners would make my biological father proud and whatnot. I couldn't help but feel the need to just hide away underneath a fucking rock. I may be 23 goddamn years old…but this is still embarrassing to witness. Sneaking a peek to both of my sides, I noticed that the girls had huddled closer towards me, and their faces were now scarlet red, they were trying to hide it. I grinned at them weakly, and they reciprocated.

It wasn't long before Snape blew his gasket however, and MAGICed his voice, "Enough!"

The room was once again silent. Sometimes, I really did love having Snape as a boss.

The greasy man bat continued, "Now. The reason behind this meeting. Special Agents: WIZARDS-79: Poison Ivy—Daphne Greengrass, 112: Sophia—Hermione Granger, 125: Kaiser—Hadrian Ivanov-Potter from Team Magus, present before this council your reports."

* * *

**I know that I shouldn't be posting stories just like that, but it's hard not to. I mean, I get the idea and I just wanna share it.**

**I will be trying to at least keep working on Snake Piper should I decide to go further into this one.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this small teaser-like chapter.**

**Oh, I know nothing about guns, therefore I apologize to you gun enthusiasts, bear with me.**

**ExMxR**

**Before I forget, Translations.**

_Russian: Pustʹ Nachnutsya igry , ublyudki. (Let the games begin, motherfuckers.)_

_Russian: __Ne bespokoytes__ʹ__ malysh, so mnoy vokrug, ty sobirayesh__ʹ__sya poyti daleko__. (Don't worry kid, with me around, you're gonna go far.)_

___Russian: Ty yego rebenok v kontse kontsov, i so mnoy uchitʹ vas? Net ublyudok budet shansov. (You're his kid after all, and with me teaching you? No fucker will stand a chance.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. R&R.~**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**_Mon 12 August 2003 _**

**_Santiago de Chile, South America 14:34_**

_Having landed, I immediately set out towards the Red Light district in Santiago, looking for my…"contact" in the area, the man whom they call Juan Carlos "El Mafioso" Cortez. I found him in one of the many brothels there, having a party for himself, clearly. While walking up to the man, I had already taken out Sasha and had loaded her, the moment I was moments away from him, I brought Sasha down to my side and quickened my pace. Reaching him, I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and already had him at gun point, making it obvious for all to see that if they tried anything I'd blow his fucking brains out. The guards were about to fire at me, until Cortez squealed at them like the bitch he is._

_"No hagan nada hijos de su puta madre! No ven que me matara antes de que ustedes hagan algo?! Bajen sus pistolas, come mierdas!"_

_I couldn't help but smirk at that, and I even cocked Sasha to scare Cortez a bit more, he clearly did not like the look in my eyes because he started panicking, his face was drenched in cold sweat and his breathing was ragged and hard. I looked over to the side and also from the corners of my eyes in order to see how many fuckers there were. I counted six, four regulars, plus two "Tiny" models. All still had their guns pointed at me, regardless of their boss's orders, and I snorted at that, before I concentrated MAGIC into my right eye, taking aim all around me. Once I had all of the fuckers in my sight, including the ones behind me, I pulled Sasha away from Cortez, I charged her with my MAGIC; well, not Sasha, but the bullet ready to be fired. I twisted Sasha and pulled the trigger, manipulating the wind, energy, and acceleration of the bullet in order to make it curve and go right through the heads of the fuckers that had tried to trap me in a circle._

_They all died before they knew it. The only thing I heard were their bodies hitting the floor, and the prostitutes screaming and screeching out loud, which just made me shoot them all as well. The floor was not covered in pieces of gore, and puddles of blood, but no one cared, after all this thing was sort of common in the Red Light districts of the world. I turned back to Cortez, who had been trying to crawl away from me. Raising an eyebrow, amused at the cowardly man, I walked up to him and roughly put my hands on his shoulders, enjoying the fear that the man was exhibiting. I grinnied viciously at him and brought him up with me, before slamming him on the door._

_"Donde estan los datos?!"_

_"No se! Creeme! Por favor, no tengo ninguna idea!" The man was shaking in fear, he even exhibited through his shaky voice._

_I grit my teeth in annoyance, and shoved him against the wall harder, before growling at him, "Mira carbon! Tu y yo sabemos muy bien, que tu si sabes donde carajo estan los datos, asi que dime, o te doy el mismo trato que tus idiotas tubieron." I cocked my gun yet again and put Sasha right in between the fucker's eyes, as a last warning._

_He shut his eyes and was now hysteric, "Enserio! Por favor, no me mates! No tengo idea…pero si e escuchado rumores!"_

_I grit my teeth, the fucker was telling the truth…shit! However, an idea soon popped into mind, and I shouted at him, "Mirame! Mira a mis ojos!"_

_He did, and immediately I used MAGIC and tore straight into his mind, regardless of the damage I could severely cause him, the man was dead regardless. Finding the info I needed, I grinned ferally, and dove out of his mind. Once back into the conscious realm, I looked down at the man, whose eyes were now blank, having rolled to the back of his head, and droll coming from his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him, and threw him on the ground, however something fell from his pocket. Curious, I saw it was his wallet, I picked it up, and opened it. I couldn't help but smile sardonically at what I witnessed through his contents. The man was a family man, clearly, from what these pictures told me._

_For just a quick moment, guilt and pity rushed through me, before I crushed it down with my cold Siberian tundra heart. Emotions were a sin in the field of work. I pointed Sasha at the man's head, and I pulled the trigger, blood splattered everywhere, I had unconsciously channeled MAGIC into that shot it seemed. I then grabbed a pack of cigarettes from within my suit jacket and took one out, snapping my fingers I lit it with a tiny ember spark. Putting the case back in my jacket, I looked down at the body, before I sighed and leaned down, placing the wallet on the man's chest, and grabbing his hand and laying it on top of the item._

_"Requiescant in pace…motherfucker."_

_I then turned around and walked away, one hand in my pockets, while the other holding onto Sasha still, and a Marlboro in my mouth. Taking a drag from cancerous stick, I closed my eyes, letting the nicotine fill my system, calming me down, but still in alert. I holstered Sasha once again and I ran a hand through my face as I began to feel out the motherfuckers that had been tailing me for a while now. Even before having come to Santiago de Chile. Their signature felt like mine…just a bit darker. I narrowed my eyes at that, they felt like him. Focusing MAGIC into my eyes, I began searching and taking aim for all the shadowy fuckers that thought they could ambush me. I kept my eyes on the road in front of me, slowly making my way to the motel I was staying at._

_Once inside, I nodded at Mariana, the inn keeper, and took my key from her. I had to leave immediately, there were twenty or so fuckers, probably more, they could hide surprisingly well. Pacing towards my room, I took another drag from my cigarette, and I then flicked it out a window in the hallway while passing, blowing the smoke out from my nose, I opened the door, and closed it behind me, locking it shut, and barricading it with my sofa. _

_I made my way into my bedroom, and quickly assembled all my equipments and began packing. I had clearly overstayed my welcome. Once done, I thought of going out the door, but I already felt their presence closing in from the corridor outside. I grit my teeth in annoyance and took to the balcony instead. Once outside, I began climbing the gutters upwards, halfway up, I saw a ledge sticking out, and immediately jumped onto it, I swung a few times and threw my body up towards another ledge, and I then began to pull my body up on it. _

_Standing on the ledge, I jumped upwards onto the roof of the next building over. Dropping onto a roll I quickly stood and began running, already feeling the shadows start to come after me. Jumping and weaving through the many clothing lines and roofs of the run down buildings of Santiago de Chile. I reached into my pockets and took out my watch, putting it on while running as somewhat tricky, but I managed, once on I clicked a button—a homing beacon for my custom made BROOM; Firebolt model B4S-mII. I just had to outrun these fuckers for a log enough time for my Firebolt to come to me…While running, I had a thought pop into my mind._

_Why the fuck were they called BROOMs?_

_They looked nothing like a broom…for the most part anyway, sometimes some agents did model theirs to look sort of like an actual broom. I shook my head and then dove to my left, and pressed my back against the wall, as I felt the fuckers land five minutes after, and they began spreading out. I took Sasha out, but I also took out one of my newest babies, Rosita. I cocked them both, and immediately dove out from my hiding place and began firing at them. The ones caught by surprise were shot down fairly quickly, the others were using their own MAGIC to manipulate the energy fields around the guns and around the area itself to render anything to crap. I kept firing regardless, manipulating the guns with each round._

_Once I finished up my last clip, I saw that there were only three fuckers left, and more were coming from about 35 miles away, and they were coming in fast It seemed. I holstered my Beretta and desert eagle, before checking my watch, my BROOM was closing in faster than the other fuckers were. I tsked at that and took my jacket off, not before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Taking a drag I took my right hand and lifter it up for them to see, and I gave them the bird, smirking while taking a drag. The others seeing this charge me at the same time, clearly pissed, or maybe annoyed._

_I'll call them Fuckers #1, 2, and 3, as I dunno their names, nor do I give a fuck. Fucker 1 struck at my left side, and I fell to the ground, sweeping them all with my feet, however I only got Fucker 2 with that, seeing as Fucker 1 and Fucker 3 jumped up in time. Seeing this opportunity, I pushed a button in the inside of my shoes and from the soles came a blade. Fuckers 1 and 3 saw it, but seeing as Fucker 2 was still on the ground, he didn't. Using the momentum from my sweeping kick, I got into a hand stance, and then moved my feet down hard onto Fucker 2's chest, digging my blades right into him. I then pushed myself off the ground, making me end up standing directly on Fucker 2's chest, crushing his ribs with my weight, as well as shoe blades._

_I then stomped on his head and dodged as I felt one of the other Fuckers come from behind me with a blade; a katana at that. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, before I got into a standard Jeet Kune Do stance. My feet were wide spread, front foot slightly rigid on the ground while the back foot was slightly raised, my arms were in front of me, right one covering my mid to low torso with an open hand, while my left covered my upper torso to my face with a slightly closed hand, and I moved around a bit, getting closer to them._

_Fucker 1 came in fast, dropping to the ground using a hand stance to twirl his body while throwing his legs out kicking at me, I grit my teeth and jumped over him, while using my bladed shoe to kick-block the katana wielding fucker; which was Fucker 3. While my right foot was up, blocking the katana fucker, fucker 1 came in behind me with fucking tonfas. I used my flexibility, as well as MAGIC in order to make my bone structure and musculature much more flexible to not pull anything, as well as harden my forearm, and I began blocking Fucker 1's tonfas. He punched at me and I parried it and swung my right foot, that was in a stalemate with Katana Fucker, down on the katana, which made me win that stalemate, before my right foot landed on the ground and I used that momentum to throw a spinning left kick at Tonfa Fucker, which he blocked, but it still knocked him back some._

_My watch began beeping loudly, and I looked over to my side, and there was my BROOM, heading straight at me. I grinned, and used MAGIC to focus a small shield of air around me, before I blasted it outwards at the two fuckers that were once again closing in on me, making them fall back. I then ran over towards my jacket, threw it on me, and I jumped off the ledge and onto my passing Firebolt, where I then took control of it and set the coordinates towards the ones I'd found in Cortez's mind. Turning my Firebolt around, I was headed off to Singapore._

_I arrived fairly early, having kicked my Firebolt's speed up to mach 1. Landing in the outskirts of Wang Gao's villa, having cloaked myself of course, I got everything ready, but I left my bag and other crap I found back in South America in the BROOM, before I set it to autopilot and had it go back to my lair, I even left Rosita on there, only took Sasha with me. Arriving at the bushes surrounding the villa, I began to focus my eyesight, zooming in to see what was going on in there, security details and such. Seeing nothing so far, I made for the right side, to see if there was a way in without so many cameras._

_However, before I managed to move about, I felt a presence behind me, it had somehow snuck up on me, I do not know how. I froze abruptly, surprised that I hadn't felt anything until then. I grit my teeth in order to hide my frustrations, I made for my Sasha, but before I could do anything, I felt an electrical shock right through my system and my MAGIC reserves seemed to plummet to almost below 0%, I saw nothing but pitch black…_

"…and the rest is history, as you know. I mean, I was kept in the interrogation chambers for a good while, and I did manage to communicate with Ivy, just briefly, but even that was weeks before I decided to stop being nice and let them keep me," I said in a dull tone, looking at the council room blandly, having finished my report after Ivy's own and Sophia's as well.

"125, what you are saying is that not only did you encounter a different type of MAGIC in your assignment, but you also encountered people capable of occulting their presence from you of all people?" asked an incredulous Madam Bones, as she looked down upon me.

"Yes m'am. I do not know how to put it in words, but rather than their…auras feeling…like nature, they felt like death. They still could manipulate energy, but there was a darker taint to it, one that reeked of violence, not to say that MAGIC isn't capable of it, but the fact that this was darker, much more so than anything I've ever noticed, is rather…disturbing," I explained to the room, taking note of all their expressions.

Like always, The Headmaster, Lord Flamel, Sir Black, Mad-Eye, Snape, and dear ol' dad were blank faced, while everyone else In the room were wearing expressions of different reactions and emotions. How this had turned into an entire personnel meeting, I'll never know, "If that is all, Honorable Council?"

The Headmaster, who'd been stroking his beard nodded absentmindedly at me, and spoke for the first time since his small conversation with Black and Ivanov at the beginning of the meeting, "Yes—quite right, Team Magus, all of you present may be dismissed, the council has much to discuss. All Houses are to go to their headquarters within the Order's HQ and begin to finish whatever affairs they had before this meeting. Prefects and Senior Agents, levels Mage and up are to stay within the council room."

I threw my arms around my two women and led them out of the doors and into the corridor, walking towards the cafeteria, "Let's grab some food, the Great Hall always has amazing dishes to choose from, and having eaten barely anything for weeks really takes a toll on a guy."

I looked down and saw a nod and smile from each of them, which I grinned animalistic at, before I turned into an unoccupied corridor and pressed them both against the wall and grabbed Mione into a passionate and hard kiss. Biting at her bottom lip and tugging at it while my hand moved down her body, and I pulled her skirt up a little, while she was kissing me back, completely distracted. While I was bein attentive towards Mione, I was sensually groping and playing with Daphne's knockers, before I managed to get my hand around her and cup her firm arse, pulling her closer towards me and our Mione. Soon, we were in a heated three-way kiss. We were all interrupted, however, when my cell phone went off, vibrating like crazy.

"God dammit. Hold on ladies," I said, frustratedly, while reaching into my pants' pocket and pulling out my phone. Tapping the screen I pressed the READ button. What I saw surprised me a little, barely though. I couldn't help but snort a bit. It was a coded message, I turned the volume down very low, so only I could hear it, and I let the message play out. I only knew of a few people who used Morse code to send important messages, and one of them was my dad.

_"-. . - / - ... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / - ..- - / - ..-. / - ... . .-. . .-.-.- / .. / ... .- ...- . / -. - / .. -.. . .- / ... - .- / - ... . -.- / - .- -. .- -. . -.. / - - / -.. - / .- -. -.- - ... .. -. -. / .-.. .. -.- . / - ... .. ... -..- / -... ..- - / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . / -. - - / .. -. / - ... . / - .-. -.. . .-. .-.-.- / .. / .-. . .-. . .- - -..- / -. . - / - ... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / - ..- - / - ..-. / - ... . .-. . / -.- - ..- / ... - ..- .-. .. -.. / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- . .-. .-.-.- / .-.. - ...- . -..- / -.. .- -.."_

I grit my teeth as I finished decoding his message, confused as to what the fuck he meant.

_"Get the fuck out of there. I have no idea how they managed to do anything like this, but you are not in the Order. I repeat, get the fuck out of there you stupid fucker._

_Love,_

_Dad"_

If I wasn't in the Order, then where the fuck was I?

I glanced at the two women behind me, and I narrowed my eyes a little bit at them. It was only now that I began to feel their MAGIC signatures. They had managed to hide it very well, very well indeed. They had clearly done their research on their roles. They did indeed have me going, however now the illusion was broken. Finally, I managed to see who the fuck they were, and boy was I taken aback. Standing there before me were none other than The Black Witch: Bellatrix Lestrange, and The Succubus: Narcissa Malfoy. I narrowed my eyes at them, making sure that they didn't see, and I put the phone back in my pocket, before I grinned at them.

"Nothing important, now where were we?" I said, as I got up to them yet again and began to kiss them yet again, which they seemed to love. That made me think that their husbands didn't give them enough attention. I had slowly began to wrap my arms around their waists, and once I felt their holsters, I immediately took their guns out and pointed them at their backs before they could do anything. Pulling back from our heated kissing, I leaned down and whispered in their ears, "Where the fuck am I being kept at? This isn't the fucking Order. Deny anything and I'll force it out of you by destroying every small particle and molecule your mental shields are made up of, slowly and excruciatingly painfully, am I understood?"

Bellatrix smiled insanely at me, showing her somewhat sharpened teeth and cackled insanely at me, before speaking, "What's wrong widdle Potter? Is someone scawed?"

I cocked her gun and pressed it on her forehead, and I did the same to Narcissa, who'd been looking on in amusement. I then opened my mouth, "I repeat once again, where the fuck am I currently being kept at? I know for a fact that this is not the Order building. Either tell me or I find out the hard way."

Narcissa merely drawled her response, while Bellatrix cackled insanely, "We are in Eastern Europe, in one of the many Headquarters of The Master."

"Where at bitch?" I demanded.

"I cannot say."

Grinding my teeth in frustration, I turned them both around facing the wall and pistol whipped them, before I hid the guns on my person and began searching their unconscious forms for any maps. Finding a thin, small square, I slid it open, and it turned into a small rectangular tablet, and from it came a holographic representation of the schematics of the base. Seems my luck was going well for me, I found one of the best things I probably ever could have in a situation like this; a holomap. I looked down at the two women, and I tore their clothes and tied them up before throwing them in one of the empty rooms that the map pointed to.

I then spoke in Estonia, "Suuna mind: angaar."

The location being keyed into the map, I immediately took off towards it, expertly avoiding any and all cameras now that I was…healed. I stopped abruptly and looked around, before I dove into one of the nearest empty rooms I could find. Going in, I locked the door and began to barricade myself, according to the map if I jumped out of the window I'd be on the roof of the hangar anyways. I kept barricading the door, and stopped only once I felt a presence behind me, I was immediately holding them at gun point, glaring down at the figure, only to stop once I saw a petite, young girl. She seemed to be about five or six, and it was only then that I realized that she was strapped down onto a chair, with wires and IVs attached to her.

_"Fau aro o?"_

I jumped back a bit at the melodious voice that she spoke in. My mind began working on the words quickly, trying to decipher codes, or simply looking through the many languages I had under my belt or had ever heard of. Finding none, I could not help but stare at her helmet covered face confusedly.

"…What?"

_"O'ro glinno en __Ú__at?"_

I could do nothing but stare at her, and she seemed to stare back at me through her helmet covered face. I sighed, before I kneeled before her, and slowly raised my hands up, showing no violent intent, I hoped so anyway. She seemed to understand, because she tentatively stepped towards me. I then slowly and gently raised my hand on to her helmet, and it was at that very same moment, that I found myself nowhere but a pitch black abyss, as memories—or what I assumed to be memories, of this child struck me hard. I had to forcefully tear my hold on her, and in doing so, I found myself pressed up against a wall, panting hard, beads of sweat coming down my brow, and finally I was on the ground with wide eyes.

The little girl tilted her head to the side, causing the dark gray crystal shield like cover of the helmet to gleam in the dim lighting of the room before she poke, _"__Úat? An fo pann?"_

I stood up against the wall, the memories and thoughts I had received from the girl were still scrambled within my mind, before I went over to her and kneeled down yet again, my shields up fully, before I pressed my hands on her helmet again, and this time, nothing happened, I slowly and gently began to remove the helmet off her and once off, I finally managed to see her face. Pale skinned, which seemed to illuminate in the flickering light of the room, plus the light of the moon outside, her eyes were blue and heterochromatic; left blue, right gold, rosy pink lips, white silver hair, and her ears seemed to be…pointy; like the elves in Tolkien's books.

I raised an eyebrow at that, but decided to not comment, even if I did, I doubt she'd understand me.

"Would you like to come with me, little one?"

The girl tilted her head to the side, clearly confused. I sighed exasperatedly, rolling my eyes, I then threw the helmet to the ground and that seemed to cause a few complications for me…well, really just one, because the moment that it hit the ground, alarms went off. I took off the IVs and wires she had attached to her slowly and carefully, before I helped her down, and she did not show any resistance, which surprised me, as I thought that being kept in a place like this would make one be edgy.

Shite. This is really not my day. First not only was I practically kidnapped and debriefed by people I thought were my agency, which is really bad on my part. I still have no fucking idea how they even got the best of me. I am one of the best sensors ever. I should have been able to tell what was fake and whatnot. Secondly, I was now more or less in charge of the child before me, a child who seemed to be a bloody elf, or some other thing, that seemed to shatter every illusion as well as every trace that Lestrange and basically all of the personnel in this place had placed upon me, based on the memories I saw from her. Finally, the fucking alarm went off, and now I had to fucking flee with this kid, and it still fucking surprises me that she wasn't guarded that much, she was clearly an experiment based on how I had found her.

With the alarm still going on, I knew that there was probably no time, I made up my mind then and there, and I picked her up, causing her to squeak in surprise, and I jumped out of the window in a MAGIC fueled jump and rolled myself onto my back, protecting her from the landing.

Getting up with her in my arms, I began running forwards, towards a ladder that was right in front of us. I then adjusted so that I was giving her a piggyback ride, which she seemed to understand, as her tiny hands gripped at my shirt tightly, while her small legs tightened their hold on me. I jumped the last few feet from the ladder and ran into the hangar that the map had pointed me to. Once inside, I scanned the holomap real quick with MAGIC, detecting any traces in or on it, finding non—surprisingly, I took off to one of the BROOMs in the hangar. The only one there was a Comet 930, it wasn't an old model per se, as it came before the Nimbus 2001 and the Nimbus 2002, and then the Firebolt. But it wasn't as fast as my Firebolt.

Sighing at my luck, I got in, and adjusted the girl onto my lap while I strapped us in, the moment I heard the click, I saw the many doors of the hangar burst open, with people coming in firing at me with no expense. My frustrations soon got the better of me, and before shutting the Comet, I had channeled enough energy from the environment and matter around me and condensed it into a small ball in between my two hands, before I threw it upwards and expanded my hands, causing a shockwave to be released and knocking back anyone that wasn't in the "eye of the storm" so to speak, i.e.: anyone and anything that wasn't me, the girl, or the Comet.

That being done, I turned the Comet on, it was low on charge it seemed, and I had no choice but to basically pump as much MAGIC into it as possible, charging it up more, while the little girl looked on in childish awe at the glowing buttons and interface of the Comet. I then made it start moving forward, and it wasn't long before I was pulling upwards into the sky, already leaving the Estonian base of "The Master."

However, I circled once back and fired off a WAND, which blew up the main base, and with it the smaller bases began to blow up as well. Turning the ship around, I piloted away. However, not just away from Estonia, but away from England as well. It was then that I received yet another unpleasant phone vibration. Taking one hand off the yoke, I dug into my pocket and took out my phone, pressing the read button, I saw that my old man had yet again sent me a text, I raised the volume and allowed it to play, all the while I did this, the little girl was looking on in curiosity, which made me smile at her gently, partly at her innocent curiosity, and partly to not scare her any further than what I may have.

_"-.. - / -. - - / -.-. - - . / - - / - ... . / - .-. -.. . .-. .-.-.- / .. / .-. . .-. . .- - / -.. - / -. - - / -.-. - - . / -... .- -.-. -.- / - - / - ... . / - .-. -.. . .-. .-.-.- / -.- - ..- / ... .- ...- . / -... . . -. / -.-. - - .-. .-. - - .. ... . -.. .-.-.- / - .- .-.. ..-. - -.- / ..-. .-. .- - . -.. / -.- - ..- .-.-.- / .-. .. -.. -.. .-.. . / - .- ... - . .-. - .. -. -.. .-.-.- / -.. ..- - -... .-.. . -.. - .-. . / -. - - / - .-. ..- ... - . -.. .-.-.- / ..-. .-.. .- - . .-.. / -. - - / - .-. ..- ... - . -.. .-.-.- / - - - -.. -.- / ..- -. -.- -. - .- -. .-.-.- / -... .-.. .- -.-. -.- / ..- -. -.- -. - .- -. .-.-.- / ... - .-. ... .. .- / ..- -. -.- -. - .- -. .-.-.- / .. ...- -.- / ..- -. -.- -. - .- -. .-.-.- / .. / - .- -. .- -. . -.. / - - / -.- . . .-. / .- .- .- -.- / ..-. .-. - - / .- .-.. .-.. / - ..-. / - ... . .. .-. / - .-. .- -.-. . ... .-.-.- / - ... .-. - .- / - ... .. ... / .-. ... - -. . / - ..- - .-.-.- / .- .-.. .-. . .- -.. -.- / - .-. .- -.-. .. -. -. .-.-.- / - .- -.- . / -. .. .-. .-.. / .- -. -.. / -. - / - - / -... .- ... . .-.-.- / .. / .-. . .-. . .- - -..- / -. . - / - ... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / .. -. - - / ... .. -.. .. -. -. .-.-.-"_

_"Do not come to the Order. I repeat do not come back to the Order. You have been compromised. Malfoy framed you. Riddle mastermind. Dumbledore not trusted. Flamel not trusted. Moody unknown. Black unknown. Sophia unknown. Ivy unknown. I managed to keep away from all of their traces. Throw this phone out. Already tracing. Take girl and go to base. I repeat, Get the fuck into hiding."_

I grit my teeth in frustration at that, and opening the hood, I threw the phone out once I deciphered the code, while flying over the English Channel. I grabbed my watch and threw it as well. Turning the ship around I pumped enough MAGIC to head into higher velocity and get to Siberia much faster than it would usually take. I could not help but wonder as to what the fuck was going on. Never in all my fucking years did my luck run this bad.

_ Just what kind of fucking illusion was I placed in back in Singapore? _

_What the fuck really happened?_

_Am I still in the illusion or am I heading for a trap?_

I grit my teeth and put both hands on the yoke of the Comet, going faster, causing the child to squeal in delight…seems she likes high altitudes and velocity. She'd make a great pilot. I began to use the somewhat outdated cloaking device of this BROOM and I lowered myself lower to the ground, before I finally reached the Bering Sea and dove the ship right into the water. Set in the coordinates and set it on autopilot while I rested against the back of the chair, rubbing my face tiredly and thinking back on what the fuck had gone wrong.

Hell…was that meeting with Cortez even real?

Was that contact with Ivy during my interrogation even real?

What the fuck was going on?

I seriously have to figure this shit out, and the only person who I know can help is none other than pops. The fucker better be at the base by the time I get there, or I'm shooting down his brothel in Amsterdam down to the fucking ground. That'll teach him.

I was snapped out of my musings by none other than the elfish child tugging on my sleeve and speaking in her nonsense language to me. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. She was yet another piece in this whole thing, of that I was sure. But what piece was she? She broke away any hold of the shit that was placed upon me. It was almost like an EMP generator or something of the sort. Looking at her clearly, I finally noticed something about her that I hadn't before, her blue eye was artificial. In fact, it was mechanical. The girl was either an android, or she simply had a prosthetic. Either way, it was clearly powered by MAGIC, if it worked as normal as a regular eye, it was connected to her nerves, therefore leading to her brain, which was one of the necessary "foci" of MAGIC so to speak, as you commanded things in your body, with it as well as your mind. The girl seemed to have natural MAGIC though, it wasn't manufactured like mine. This intrigued me, very much so.

She kept tugging at my sleeve and speaking to me in excited words as she pointed out to different rocks and plants. I merely nodded slowly, a lazy and tired smile upon my visage, as she went on and on like a kid with a new toy. I felt the Comet begin to rise.

"We're here," I told her lowly, though she clearly wouldn't understand me.

She simply looked up at me with her heterochromatic eyes and a small smile upon her face. I then opened the hatch of the Comet and unstrapped both of us from our places on the seat and I picked her up yet again and hopped out of the Comet. I then narrowed my eyes and took Sasha out, holding the child close to my chest, I slowly walked into the main room, pressed against the wall and looked around the corner, only to find nothing. Confused at that, I holstered Sasha and it was then that I heard a click behind me, causing me to freeze momentarily before I threw a kick behind me, turning around halfway, knocking the gun out of the figure's hand and with my other foot I kicked them in their chest, landing on my back ungracefully, before I jumped upwards, the girl still in my hands, and I began throwing a combo of kicks at the figure, who blocked them with his forearms and threw in his own kicks, forcing me to go defensive.

I then clicked the hidden hatch inside my shoes with my toes yet again, and a blade popped out of the soles. I began throwing rapid kicks at the figure, slashing at their clothes, and it wasn't until I heard liquid splat on the ground that I stopped momentarily and grinned viciously at the attacking figure, "Stareyesh', ublyudok?"

"Vy zhelayete rebenka," he said from right behind me, knife at my throat.

I "tsk'ed" at that and said, "If I hadn't been holding this girl in my arms, I'd have killed you thirty ways to dinner."

"Keep telling yourself dat kiddo."

I sighed at that, before I turned around after finally having felt the knife leave my neck, "Hello, dad."

The man nodded grimly, before speaking, "Hallo sonny-boy. Ve haff much to talk 'bout, come vith me to the main room. I haff someone dere to help us."

I nodded and began following him, the girl still looking at me and my father in awe at what had happened, before she nuzzled into my chest more, causing me to stop momentarily at that, looking down at her—surprised as fuck, but I sighed and let her do it. Walking through the automatic, titanium alloy enforced doors, we were in the main room, and in it was none other than someone who hated me very deeply, with the very fiber of his being. I looked at my old man in exasperation, but he merely grinned toothily at me.

"Hello…Potter," came the drawl that was perfected by none other than Severus Tobias Snape, the real one this time it seemed.

"Sir."

"Much has happened Potter, too much at that. The Order has been compromised. I managed to protect myself in time, and your father wasn't there at the time. We were one of the lucky few."

I looked confused at that, "What do you mean, sir?"

"You've been out for a while now Potter. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if today was the first time in months that you were actually conscious as to what you've been doing."

I was more confused at that, "Sir, what's happened?"

My father sighed, before he spoke in a grim tone, "As of right this very moment, the Order is down to only Snape, Agent 79, Agent 112, and if you include me and you son, that's only five people left of the Order. And agents 79 and 112 are MIA at the moment, they have been since three weeks ago."

* * *

**Hope I blew your minds. I will be working on...not exactly a story, more like a glossary/dictionary explaining things and history about this AU. Such as MAGIC, WIZARD, BROOMs, and much more. Feedback is appreciated. I'm going to bed now. **


End file.
